1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to distributed antenna systems installed within large buildings and configured to improve coverage for devices on a communication network; and more particularly, so a mounting flange for improved installation of such distributed antenna systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
For Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) currently being installed in buildings, required installation time and ease of installation are two primary considerations for selection of such systems. A typical DAS antenna installed in an office building will be attached to a ceiling tile of the type commonly found in modern buildings. The DAS antenna is attached to the surface of the tile that faces downward towards the floor, with a hole cut through the tile to accommodate the coaxial connection required for operation of the antenna. Screws can be used to attach the antenna to the ceiling for support; or to ease installation, a single threaded plastic collar and nut can be used to attach the antenna using a single connection.